Every day is a new surprise
by Jade25
Summary: Zim and Dib are in Hi Skool now, it's been four years since zim found out about the fraud mission and befriended Dib...(My first Fanfic!)
1. Ch 1 stop signs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what so ever..unfortunately..but Jhonen Vasquez does. he's one lucky dude.. **sigh** I hope I haven't butchered your characters too much.  
  
"" indicates speech ^^ indicates thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
"Why, hello stink beast, how are you today?" the greenish colored boy said as he walked up behind another boy wearing a long black trench coat, Dib, smirked as he replied "Good, Zim, How about you, alien scum?" Suddenly Zim screeched as someone in the crowded hallways of the hi skool stepped on his foot. Zim mumbled something about how much he hated hi skool, though he didn't mean it. It had been four years since the day his leaders, The Tallest revealed to him that his whole mission had been a scam, a fraud, a stupid plan to get rid of him, but he got over it quickly. Soon after he befriended Dib, who had finally given up trying to uncover Zim to the world, seeing as Zim told him about what happened*** and no longer assumed he would be a threat to earth, seeing as Zim didn't even want to take over earth, but live there, especially seeing as he wasn't allowed to go back to Irk. Although it took some time to convince Dib, even though Zim told him everything, he was still glad Dib trusted him. Dib sighed loudly as he and Zim walked to class. --Fast forward to about three minutes before skool lets out-  
  
Zim sat there timing when the bell was going to ring in his head. "4.3.2.1!" .but the bell didn't go off. "Figures." he mumbled loudly. Suddenly he heard snickering. He turned and flicked his middle finger up a Dib, who faked shock. They both started to laugh just as the bell rang. "Well, are you two going to leave or do you want detention?" Mrs. Saur asked. (Who everyone thinks is Mrs. Bitters' twin) They both got they're stuff and walked out. "Aahhhh! My glasses! They're all.FOG-GED!!! Dib yelled just before he walked into a stop sign. He fell to the concrete with a loud thud as Zim laughed. "Ok Dib, let's go!" Zim said as he went to help Dib up.but he didn't move. "Dib? Stop fooling around, we have to get home! We must study for histories test!" Zim said somewhat frantically. When Dib didn't reply Zim started yelling. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBB!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU MUST WAKE!!!!!" Zim started to run around in circles yelling. Suddenly he got down on his knees nest to Dib and started to shake him violently. ^DiiiiiiiiB!!! Please.wake up.^ Zim thought.  
  
Next Chapter: What will happen in the next chapter? Will Dib have survived? Will he go into a coma and will Zim go into deeeeeeeeeep depression? NO! I couldn't do that to them.I don't think. Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!! XD  
  
Also: Be for warned, there will probably be a lot of short chapters, I like short chapters and there will be LOTS of cliffhangers, cause I'm evil like that XD MWAHAHAHAHA 


	2. Ch2 Cyanide Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these char, JHONEN DOES!!!!  
  
  
  
"Owwies." Dib mumbled as he slowly rubbed his head. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib!!!!!!! Your allllliiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeevvveeee!!!" Zim yelled. "Ugh.yea..not so loud zim.please..." he grumbled as zim helped him up. He stood for a second before starting to fall, luckily zim caught him. "Uhh...maybe I should walk you to your house." Zim said as he put one of dibs arms across his shoulders and proceeded to help him back to his house.  
  
"Gee, you don't have to rush home, I don't bite, I just give rabies." Gaz said smirking. "No, actually, I have to get home and make sure Gir hasn't destroyed my house. Are you sure he's gonna be ok?" Zim questioned. "Yea, he's been hurt worse, are you sure you don't want any cookies? Made 'em myself." Gaz asked. "Ok, as long as your sure.no, I hate to pass up your probably cyanide filled cookies but I really need to get home. Thanks Gaz" Zim said as he walked out the house and started off down the road. ^Gee.I hope he'll be ok.^ Zim thought to himself as he headed for the 24/7. ^I need a drink.my head hurts.^  
  
^Hmmm.. I wonder what everyone on Irk is doing? Probably still cheering that I'm never com.^ but zim never finished, cause you see, he walked in the 24/7 and discovering a very disturbing sight. The cashier was lying there dead on the counter, obviously killed. His cold eyes lifeless, staring at nothing in particular. Suddenly a dark figure ran past him, he turned around long enough to see the person turn, and look at zim. Zim looked into his eyes, and saw confusion and sadness. Zim watched the person run out of sight and turned to the body in the store, and just stared at it horrified. "Oh sweet Irk..." he whispered as he ran to his house as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Three days had passed since then, and for those three days, zim never left his house. He didn't even leave his room, for fear of seeing those eyes again. In a way, he pitied the person who they belong to, for he could see nothing but fear, sadness and confusion in them. He sat there thinking about it, which was all he could do since that day. ^What if HE killed that human? ...what if comes after me? .what if he didn't do it .? What if he knows where I live? . Should I tell dib about him? . ^ so Zim just sat there, thinking for three days til Dib came over to check on him.  
  
Okay, I know everyone is kind of OOC but they will be more themselves in the upcoming chapters, I promise ^.^ .v.. 


End file.
